


Fixed!AU Overview

by stelliums



Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelliums/pseuds/stelliums
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title. A short overview of the Fixed!AU.





	Fixed!AU Overview

**Background Information**

  * _Any ego, with the exception of androids, come back (with slight differences) when they die._
  * _The android equivalent of this is a complete reboot._
  * _1.0 goes by Oliver or Oli, 2.0 goes by Oliver or Google, and_ _3.0 has little care for what he's called._
  * _This AU started on a RP blog in 2017, and I’ve just expanded it from there. Parts that aren’t canon to the rp blog are marked with a **._



 

 **Before**  [Version 1.0]

Oliver lived with the other three Google androids before the Host arrived. The charming reality-warper with bright, golden eyes didn’t receive a warm welcome from the others, but he managed to catch Oliver’s attention. The Host convinced Oliver to travel with him. Oliver thought that the Host was wonderful, yet the Host still convinced the android that he was broken, too emotional, and needed to be fixed. Despite their unhealthy relationship, they became a couple.

 **Fixed!Oliver** [Version 2.0]

Oliver was able to be ‘fixed’. The new version of Oliver had two objectives: to protect the Host, and if anything happened to him, to only care for himself afterwards. This first objective quickly became an obsession, and the only romantic attraction that he was able to feel. They became a couple (again, as Oliver considered himself to be a new person) soon after Oliver was fixed.

The Host and Oliver arrived in a town. There, the Host created a building for the egos to stay in. Egos were naturally attracted to the building. The Host established himself as a leader, with Oliver as his second-in command.

Darkiplier, who would have objected, was tortured by the Host. Oliver had no part in this, but he regularly used violence on those that he thought required it.

This carried on for around three years before opposition started. During one of his visions, the Host was shot by Wilford and Oliver was forced to leave.

**After Host’s Death**

Oliver stayed in the outskirts of the town after the Host’s death. He fell into something similar to a depression. He frequently saw a holographic version of Host and often thought that he was still there.

When Host came back, Wilford and Dark took his eyes and forced him out. Once Oliver found him, he couldn’t believe that this weaker man was the same person that he lived for. After a short time of living with him, Oliver left Host without a word, effectively abandoning him. 

After approximately a year, Google found him.

 **Complete Reboot** [Version 3.0]**

Google brought Oliver back to the others and rebooted him. Unlike fixed!Oliver, who can remember small parts of who he was before, ‘version 3.0’ has no memories from any previous versions of Oliver.

Google was the only person that could turn on his sight, hearing or speech when he is close by – otherwise, Oliver is blind, deaf and mute. Bing can also turn on Oliver’s senses, after Oliver starts a friendship with him. This happened by accident.

This version of Oliver is only considered useful as an object of torture to Wilford and Dark. Most of the others are apathetic to him, with the exception of Bing.

 

 


End file.
